


and they were the closest of friends

by ruche



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, namely cringe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruche/pseuds/ruche
Summary: The letters sent from His Royal Majesty the King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd to his advisor Duke Felix Hugo of House Fraldarius suggest that they were truly enviable lifelong companions, with unfailing trust, sincerity, and subpar erotic writing between them.If Felix Fraldarius is to be killed by anything, it willnotbe amorous letters from the king. It could be a close thing, though.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> attempt to fill this slamming kink meme prompt:
> 
> centuries later when historians finally find the (frankly) absolutely hideous amount of personal letters sent between his royal majesty the king dimitri alexandre blaiddyd and duke felix hugo of house fraldarius, they will be forced to revise all modern fodlan textbooks from "they were the closest of friends" to "it is not mathematically possible to be both this peak horny and this peak cringe at the same time".
> 
> please, this: dimilix writing each other the most awful sexy correspondences possible and still getting off on it.
> 
> ++felix is SO FUCKING ANGRY about how dimitri's cringe writing really gets him going

The first letter of its kind comes while Felix is suppressing a small uprising in the east. He’s been away about a month, hoping fervently that Dimitri doesn’t get up to anything reckless in Fhirdiad. 

Dimitri’s message comes in response to a missive Felix had sent by pegasus carrier days before, asking for the authority to negotiate with unhappy Alliance nitwits making a fuss. He’d also nixed Dimitri’s 5th offer to come personally, either with reinforcements or in hopes that the personal touch would somehow make a difference. Stubborn fool.

Felix snatched the letter from the messenger’s hands as soon as he’d spotted the Blaiddyd seal, though. He retreated to his tent, seated at his desk, to pry the wax open. He immediately blushed.

_My Beloved Felix,_

Felix closes his eyes. Their relationship had changed ( _again_ ) in the months before Felix’s departure. Too many late work nights, too many unspeakable feelings, finally coming to a head until Felix found himself, unbelievably, nestled in Dimitri’s arms, in his bed. Many frivolous nights of passion followed. Felix had recently been miffed at himself for longing for the plush comforts of a bed instead of the utilitarian cot he should’ve been used to from the war-- and it occurred to him, now, that maybe he just missed Dimitri’s bed in particular. 

He would have been fine just ignoring that thought, but:  
_  
I’ve only heard exemplary things regarding your efforts, though I expected nothing less. I’ve written ahead to Lorenz of House Gloucester to ask for his assistance in the upcoming talks at Derdriu, then. While the rebel surrender has placed us in the optimal position to make demands, their grievances remain partially valid. I will not budge on the deregulation of the ports, but perhaps we can come to an agreement that better assures their security in a changing era._

_Felix, of course you may speak on my behalf for this matter. Please suggest the same model we used in Fraldarius. I only ask that your manner is not alienating, as we are_

Felix rubbed at his cheek. It was much too humid near Derdriu. This half of the letter already filled his chest with-- something pleasantly buoyant. The knowledge that he was working with a man who cared about all of his subjects deeply. That _Dimitri_ was that man, earnest and principled and _himself_ , after everything. 

But then:  
_  
I apologize if I seemed too eager to leave Fhirdiad at the smallest provocation. I want to be a leader who is present, if I am to rule all territories equally. But I’ll admit I also simply wish to see you, Felix. Though no fault of yours, you left just when we were learning each other again, after all._

_I do not wish to make you think I am slacking off here while you work towards Fodlan’s future. However, something has been on my mind. At the Countess of Itha’s banquet the other day, there were many colorfully dressed and talented dancers in attendance. I hope you will forgive my reminiscence, but it brought to mind how you nearly won our house the Heron Cup while we schooled at Garreg Mach. It’s difficult to say if I_

__  
The ink smudges a little. Dimitri’s handwriting was drilled to perfection in their youth. Over the years, it degraded in quality, and he often has so many matters to attend to, he has no patience to pour over cursive. Felix writes only to be efficient, as well.

But he can tell Dimitri… took time with this. The even lettering, the flourish, captivates Felix’s attention almost as much as the content. 

He hates discovering new reasons to be fond of Dimitri.

_  
knew my own feelings for you, then. I did think you were very dashing. I wanted to see your rehearsals with the Professor as often as I could. As with your swordplay, each step was fascinating and elegant. You really needn’t have been so concerned about it. I knew you were our best choice, so I suggested you to Professor Byleth. I did not want to tell you this back then, for obvious reasons._

_Please do not think I had any lecherous intentions in doing so when we were schoolboys, but I suppose many things have changed. I could only think of dancing with you at the Countess of Itha’s banquet. You would look very charming in Adrestian traditional wear, particularly. And I was deeply affected by thoughts of what might follow._

_The years have only made you ever more skilled and beautiful, and in your absence, I often imagine the coarseness of your hands and comforts of your skin. Nightly I long to embrace you again. Please excuse my foolishness, which is just a minor representation of the strange manner in which you cross my mind._

_With Fond Regards,  
Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd  
_  


Felix takes a long walk around camp. Sits down to write a response when his head feels less compressed.  
_  
Dimitri:_

_Thank you for the quick response. I will contact Gloucester and take a small company into Derdriu on the morrow._

_I’ll be home within a few weeks._

_I’m appalled you told the Professor to force me into the Heron Cup. Flagrant misuse of your power. Apologize or you will taste my blade upon my return._

_\-- Felix Hugo Fraldarius_

It’s only after he seals his response that he wonders how the hell he’s supposed to authenticate Dimitri’s authority if he can’t show anybody his sodding horny letter. 

He slaps a fresh sheet on the desk and pens another note. 

_Dimitri:_

_Send personal correspondences separately._

_\- Felix Hugo Fraldarius_

If he were a stronger man, he would have written _do not send personal correspondences_ , full stop. Saved himself the embarrassment. 

He’s always been weak when it comes to Dimitri.


	2. Chapter 2

_  
My Treasured Felix,_

_I count the days until your return, then. I will bear whatever punishment you see fit for believing you the most graceful and alluring creature in our class. I’ll hardly apologize for it. You did almost win, and you were quite a sight to behold. By the by, I have been remiss in asking, and somehow it seems a simpler thing by pen: are you meaning, at all, to grow your hair out similar to the length it was when we attended the academy together?_

_Before we parted, I noticed it now reaches a ways past your lovely, pale nape. Often I wish to wake up to it_

Felix’s face burns like a damned fireplace. It is a good thing he has his own tent. It is less so that it is in the middle of the hustle and bustle of the camp, and that anyone may request his attention for any matter at any time. He does not know why he read Dimitri’s official correspondence first-- odds and ends, nothing he did not already know-- only to follow up with _this_ in the middle of the day. 

It’s _hot_ in Riegan. He should put this unimportant foolishness down-- under some books, for utmost security, in fact-- he should save it for night time. _Damn it._  
_  
tickling my face, or to feel the strands between my fingers as I hold you close to my chest._

Felix stares at the words on the page in disbelief. These are all things that have happened before, yes, things that were even pleasantly bearable to him at the time. To see them needlessly written is-- bordering perversion, or that’s how it’s making him _feel_.  
_  
State affairs will always come first, as we have agreed, and I am getting along in my work despite the disposition of my heart. Worry not, dear one, it’s only my heart. Before you ask, I am taking my tea twice a day as instructed, and still I miss you with this fervor. My deepest apologies if it’s unsightly-- please understand, I write my letters to you just before bed, when I am most bewitched by thoughts of your clever mouth and your striking figure._

_There are many things I know you’d prefer I keep to myself-- how do you categorize this, Felix? My very present sentiments for a very much alive man. It soothes me to finally write them to you. I imagine you’ll want to put me out of my misery when you come home._

_Did you mean to call Fhirdiad home?_

_With Great Affection,  
Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd_

Felix rereads this. Once. And a second time. 

He’s seated at his desk, an old, chipped thing. He’s distinctly aware of the tent in his trousers. He has to take many deep breaths. He almost scrunches the offending _sappiness_ in one shaking fist. Instead he folds it back up, and tucks it into a small polished box, and doesn’t address the desire broiling beneath his skin until much later that night.

Then he cleans his hands and writes a reply. Or rather, sits foolish and quiet beside a lamp and an inkwell in the indecently late evening, at a loss. Well-- it’s _Dimitri_. There’s no need to overthink with such a simple beast. 

_Dimitri:_

_I meant to call Fhirdiad home. It is where I spend most of the year, and you’re there. I miss your bed, as well._

_Your courtesan flattery, however, still finds a way to reach me. What has gotten into you? Now that we have_

In the privacy of the tent, Felix puts his head in hands for a long moment. 

_engaged in relations, I cannot leave the capital without your devolving into maudlin poetics? What have you been reading? What is it about my mouth that’s so_ clever _in your overindulgent imaginings?_

Chewing the inside of his cheek, he decides to be charitable. Truthful, even. It presses at him from inside, because, as he learned many years ago, his feelings for Dimitri do not fade after any number of lonely, angry orgasms.

_That is not to say I’m without a similar frustration. Be prepared for all I’ll demand from you come the 5th of Harpstring Moon, certainly not limited to the duel that you owe me._

_Do not skimp your work or your training. I’ll know. Are you sleeping well? Regularly? I expect you to be in good health when I see you again._

He hesitates.

_\--Felix Hugo Fraldarius_

_P.S. You could have been honest and admitted you imagine pulling my hair, you silly beast. If you’re going to be indecent in your letters. As if I’m not privy to your preferences._

* * * 

_  
My Indomitable Sword Felix,_

(Oh _Seiros’ Blood._ ) 

_Firstly, I must express what great pleasure you’ve given me in considering Fhirdiad a home to you. Come hell or high water, there will always be a place for you here. Throughout the day as I have toiled over the recent Gaspard border disputes, thinking of your letter would make me pause and smile absurdly. I remember how you cried without fail whenever your father bade you back to Fraldarius. When we were boys, of course, but it is a fond memory to me._

_You must believe me when I tell you I have not read anything profane in the least. In the interest of full honesty, perhaps I did long ago. Sparingly, at a certain someone’s insistence, and it did not become a habit. I fear this will make you think that any obscenity comes purely from some dark, depraved cavern of my mind, but I’d argue this is an unavoidable fate after the heights of pleasure you’ve shown me. Apologies-- will you allow me to be so frank? Have I said too much already for your sensibilities? I don’t know you for a prude, Felix, so it is difficult to judge._

_You did flush very prettily when we first_

Felix can’t read this. He can’t read this. This time, he was smart enough to save Dimitri’s _personal correspondence_ for night time, but that only means that candles are blazing nearby for him to contemplate burning evidence of any of this. Burned in a fire or forever seared into his mind, those seem to be his only options.

_made sweet, everlasting love_

Felix is going to never again subject his eyes to the vagaries of Dimitri’s weak, filthy _longing._ Never. 

These horrid words make him full body _shudder_. He sinks into his cot as if he has suffered a physical blow. 

_but in the months since, you have only ever been enthusiastic and pink-faced from our exertions rather than uncertainty and mortification, I would hope. ‘Uncertain’ is not a word I would use to describe you in the bedroom, my love. Please do excuse the crass and inelegant imagery of my words; it is only my failing as a writer, though I am nothing but sincere and respectful as your lover._

His only consolation, his _only_ consolation, is the confidence that Dimitri must feel _some_ degree of shame when he pens these tender monstrosities. He had better be choking on these words as he puts them to paper. 

In truth, Dimitri cannot even say the word ‘cock’ aloud without averting his eyes with colored cheeks. It is pathetic, and not endearing. Felix blushes when Dimitri says _’manhood’_ but that is for a completely different reason. 

He pictures Dimitri at the end of a long day, hunched tiredly over his desk and letting his mind wander. It is beyond fair, now, to assume he thinks of Felix… this fills him with a soft pleasure that _almost_ overrides the furious embarrassment of having such letters addressed to him.  
_  
Even in my most overindulgent imaginings, I know your mouth to be clever, in a fashion similar to a knife, but I do not dare to put words in it. So it is typically occupied with other matters-- I dream of kissing you and more._

Felix’s face burns. _Dimitri_ , he longs to ask, _you touch yourself when you think of me?_

The idea drives him crazy. It is like an infection he cannot get out. His hand creeps down the waistband of his cotton smallclothes. Dimitri’s last thoughts before bed, what he turns to in order to wind down, could be Felix? His mouth? Willing, warm, wet? Able to handle all of him-- a skill Felix will not admit to being proud of? 

Felix is not very good at pleasuring himself. But he imagines how Dimitri would sit, framed by his entirely too large bed, grunting and moaning as he plays with himself. Those big hands, that royally massive cock... And Dimitri is not very good at keeping quiet.

It is a testament to the fucking spell this letter has over him that Felix even bothers reading the rest rather than attending to the sorry state of his erection. He regrets that. He regrets all of this.  
_  
And what of you? How can I be prepared if I do not know what to expect? If you would please give me an idea, I would be much obliged to sit thoughtfully with it for a while. It may even help me sleep, should the sweetness of your words substitute even a fraction of the sweetness of your body heat. It is still a little chilly here, and I would prefer your company at night to any number of furs. Once again, please forgive me my weakness and trespasses. As ever, I look forward to your reply._

_Always Yours,  
Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd_

_P.S. I am sorry, but I should remind you that you enjoy having your hair pulled. Your haughty tone with me in your previous letter suggested to me that you’d forgotten._

Goddess, Dimitri, fuck _off_ , Felix thinks, stroking himself. As if he could forget _any_ of it.

He does entertain a phantom sensation of Dimitri yanking back on his hair, rough as an animal, as he takes his own pleasure from Felix. It’s not enough. Daydreams are insubstantial. 

His fingers are better than nothing.

The letter is better than nothing, too. 

It’s only in the morning, with a reread somewhat less hazed by abject lust, that he realizes Dimitri wants him to write something horny back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH right special thanks to my friend Kat who literally wrote Felix's letter for me because I was frozen with indecision AND also thanks to my sister who read me some bad Scottish romance novel sex in the garden in preparation of this

In the end, Felix can say no to many things, but such force of will is better distributed elsewhere. Writing back is a challenge he can meet. Particularly if he wants Dimitri to continue making fools of both of them-- which he does _not_ , but if he’s to know Dimitri better than anyone, it seems right to have his unfettered thoughts on paper in a box in his possession. This part of Dimitri, wince-worthy though it is, belongs to him and him alone.

It’s a childish sentiment. One he dares not put to words, even within the privacy of his own mind.

And isn’t it a good thing? Strange moods still cross his king. The letters have… vitality to them.

They’re still annoying. ‘Indomitable sword’, really. Felix will tell him _just_ where he can stick _that_ \--

_Dimitri:_

_If I remember correctly, you would similarly cry and sniffle with your face covered in snot when I left from Fhirdiad. Is that the state of things now, since you’re suddenly reminiscing?_

_As always I admire frankness and you’re correct that I’m no prude, but I must admit that these writings hold some small surprises. It is not unwelcome._

_Though it’s a waste of ink to spout apologies alongside them. Commit to it, dog. Shame is extraneous for boars, and even now, I do not have the time to parse your strange choices in guilt. Either be a degenerate or don’t be._

This is hot air. This is hot air to dispel the shame _inherent_ in folding to desires of the flesh. Unbearable. Felix ducks his head as he writes.  
_  
You can prepare yourself in the usual manner, as I know you enjoy. I’ll put my mouth to good use, and you can lie back and take what I’ll give you, since I know you’ll have overworked yourself despite my advice._

_Be ready for me._

A pause so long the ink begins to blot.

_Yours,  
Felix _

He covers the ink well. He takes a deep breath. Writing it out does help. Like it’s written, folded, and sealed, thusly removed from his dignity.

*

It is not as though Dimitri is his first thought in the morning and his last thought at night, but it’s close. Felix is used to thoughts of Dimitri feeling like shackles, like weight, and then dead weight, and then, finally, a necessary and worthy burden to bear. It has always been a simple thing to start thinking about him; the thoughts have never once come easily. Always something painful attached.

Like these fucking letters.

The trouble is that they make Felix’s heart seize up like dying game, and it’s terribly pleasant, and easy, and sweet. Felix is trying to service the greater good of Fodlan. It is already frustrating enough that he has to develop a sense for politics in new lands, rather than only leading an army and swinging his sword.

Now he has to miss Dimitri on top of that. If not for the anticipation steadily building inside of him with each new correspondence, perhaps it would not be so… bad.

But no: with miles and miles of distance between them, Felix is lulled into a false sense of security, free to experience emotions in relative privacy at the merciless hands of Dimitri’s sincerity. Felix has never been anything but sincere, too, but--

Now they want so openly that they can _write it down_.

Dimitri’s response to his last letter has not yet arrived when Felix has to send another. On business, mostly.  
_  
\-- because these essential merchants are picking fights with the local council, and nobody in Alliance territory seems to have a lick of competence between them, I must delay my return. If I leave these fools like this, we will only have to deploy soldiers for another idiotic spat within a year’s time. I’ll see this through._

_I’m not complaining, but the weather here is hotter than Garreg Mach in early summer. I don’t expect to stay more than another moon at most. Your decree and authority are respected here, with the exception of  
_

As he writes, Felix _does_ consider the possibility of making Dimitri attend these talks himself. Perhaps he’d silence these squibbling bastards with more ease, if not with his sovereignty, then with-- whatever it is that makes Dimitri so difficult to hate.

No-- Dimitri has his hands full. Traveling might disrupt the careful routine Felix watched him craft and refine. No. Even as there’s a pang in his chest along with the resolve.

_So I will return to your side come Blue Sea Moon, if the governance of my territory allows it._

Blue Sea Moon… that is many weeks to be separated from a man who regularly forgets to comb his hair.

They write often. And Sylvain is in the capital. If he’s not dallying, he can manage a watchful eye. Perhaps he won’t manage Dimitri’s lesser failures, but he can inform Felix if something major goes awry.

That’s not the problem. Felix spends time away from Fhirdiad on the regular. However--

He chews the inside of his cheek. Blue Sea Moon means many days to go without Dimitri’s warm breath on his skin, the rough, eager press of his lips, the _fullness_ of his cock… and he’s already craving it all like a drunkard for the bottle.

Felix is also used to arousal at the worst of times. A natural side effect of being interested in Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. It greatly changes the equation when he knows he _can_ and _will_ have Dimitri, and that it _is_ , in reality, better than past humiliating, maudlin imaginings that he would really rather forget about.

Compared to those, the letters are like gifts from the goddess.

Or, ugh-- from Dimitri. The _king_. His king.

_You’re on my mind far too much. Be well._

_Yours Faithfully,  
Felix  
_

*

_  
My Steadfast Heart Felix,_

Felix is tired already.

_I apologize for the delay in sending a proper response. I understand why you’ve decided to stay longer in Riegan, and I appreciate your efforts to bring the situation to a satisfactory close. As I mention in the adjoining letter, please do not hesitate to ask for any assistance I may provide to make the goings easier. Are you quite certain it would be better to refrain from visiting and twisting some arms, so to speak? Oh, this is an idiom I heard from the Professor, not a threat of violence. We are trying to avoid that, of course._

Felix does need the reminder. This is something he hates: the boar king still walks on eggshells around him in this regard, and it makes Felix bristle to think _Dimitri_ is the one second-guessing their first instinct to violence. They both know it would be easier. Goddess knows how often Felix wishes to draw his sword on a scheming, selfish noble -- but he is not young and untried, anymore.

_There is much work to be done. Regardless, I swear on my life_

Felix squints at the page.

_I swear on my life that I am holding up very well, and I pray nightly that you accomplish your mission with great success, and without any more burden on my account. Dearest Felix, you’ve delighted me with your dedication and with your affections both. I’ll apologize one last time that it took me so long to reply. On that note:_

_To be honest, I have snapped six quills already in attempt to pen this letter. I do not tell you this so you can make fun._

He snorts.  
_  
When I write to you, I invariably think of holding you and having you. Breathing in the divine scent of you, squeezing your rump_

He breathes out so as not to choke. It does not work.

_as you writhe and moan beneath me, and so I must be very careful to control my strength. I know well how you handle it, but nothing else of mine has the fortitude._

Something about that-- _something about that--_

Unbelievable. He clamps his eyes shut but he can still hear Dimitri’s _voice_.

_Truly, nothing compares to the sublime molten heat between your long muscled legs-- how terribly I miss it. Each time we’ve made love, you’ve felt like silken heaven around me._

Felix wants to die. His ass feels acutely empty. His body may mutiny-- rather, it already is, since he keeps reading, shaky fingers crumpling the edge. Whether he is furious or forlorn is difficult to say.

_Do not ever doubt I’ll be prepared for such heady ecstasy, if you deem even a dog like me deserving of it. You told me to commit to or abstain from degeneracy, and I must say that it’s not really a choice, Felix. You know I cannot always behave like a decent man. Yet you say time and time again to accept the beast I can be, primal and throbbing_

Felix squeezes his thighs together.

_for you-- plunging into your delectable body again and again though I fear I may hurt you. Do you know how it affects me when you say you do not care? You may not know this, but you have a certain churlish expression when you want to be ravished “within an inch of your life”. My shaft stirs instantly_

Felix groans.

_when I see it. This wretched body is gratefully, passionately yours. I suppose there is no shame in that. Yes, I want to touch you until you cry out, I want to kiss you as long as time allows. My Sweetheart-- this cannot possibly surprise you. So often you seem to see right through to the core of me. Have I not made it clear how I feel about you? Should I be more tender in our future ventures?_

_I joke-- you have hardly ever asked this of me, but still I wish to treat you with due reverence, to run these sinful lips over your scars and calluses, to savor you. I shall map your every handsome contour and feature better than our most detailed charts of Fodlan._

_I’ll wait patiently as you have always waited for me. But when you return, let us take our time with each other. Promise to indulge me if you're at all inclined to?_

Somehow, this… does not sound bad. Felix thinks he might burn to a crisp in “the heat of passion” if Dimitri’s eye lingered on him even a bit too long, if he truly did draw things out, if he forced Felix to dwell in the moment like these sodding letters do…

It is a kind of force Felix has no idea what to do with. _ _  
_  
__ I take whatever you give and offer any satisfaction I can in return. As always, you need only ask. _

_Thinking of You As Well,_  
_Dimitri_

It turns out that when you ask Dimitri to stop apologizing in his letters, they simply become softcore erotica. Felix stays up with that realization for a long time.


End file.
